Every Time
by evil-fluffy-twins
Summary: Rated so just to be safe, its a songfic about Bakura and Ryou, based on the song "Everytime" ...hehe anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. Lollypops for those that do!


Disclaimer: Most unfortunately, the wonderful characters in here are not mine...they are the property of someone else. The song does not belong to me either. It belongs to Brittany Spears   
  
Ef1: Ah yes, the brilliant me has once more created a MASTERPIECE with minimal help from ef2... Ahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Ef2: F You!  
  
Ef1: MUHAHAHAHAHA!! Anyways enjoy this sappy tale of our favorite hikari!!!!!  
Ryou's thoughts are framed around this: /  
and the ................... seperate the text from the song. R&R please!! :)  
...................................................................................................................................  
  
Ryou irritably picked up a dish from the sink, his turn to do the dishes... AGAIN!  
  
......................  
Notice me...  
Take my hand  
.........................  
  
/oh well, at least things are getting... better/  
  
Humming to himself quietly he began scrubbing.  
  
A dark voice whispered in his ear: "hikari..."  
  
Ryou spun around: "what do you want Bakura?" he asked slightly annoyed. Most unfortunately, his yami was resurrected from the shadow realm a few weeks ago by the pharaoh himself.  
  
Bakura smiled mischievously: "why don't I wash the dishes tonight?"  
  
Ryou looked at him in surprise...when did HIS yami ever offer to help HIM.  
  
................................  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
................................  
  
Bakura smiled again.  
  
.................................  
Our love is strong?  
.................................  
  
/he actually looks sincere...but he's up to something...I'm sure of it... I think.../  
  
Bakura offered again: "Why don't I wash the dishes tonight, you need a rest."  
  
Ryou looked at him suspiciously: "All right then, you can, don't forget to wipe them after your done," he finally said in a barely audible voice.  
  
Bakura smiled sweetly: "Don't worry about a thing..." He watched as Ryou dragged himself up the stairs, once out of sight, he went to work.  
  
.......................................  
Why carry on without me?  
.......................................  
  
Crash  
  
Ryou ran down as fast as he could.  
  
"Oh dear, I dropped something," Bakura said in a mocking voice, "and another, and another"  
  
Crash  
  
All the dishes were swept off the counter and onto the ground. Ryou watched as the last dish broke and angrily turned to his yami. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR," he yelled over the insane cackle of Bakura.  
  
.....................................................  
I make believe that you are here...  
It's the only way, I see clear  
.....................................................  
  
Surprised at the edge on his hikari's voice, he stopped laughing. Innocently he said: "Me? I broke all the dishes so now..." he paused for a moment and put his arms around Ryou, "You won't have to wash them anymore..."  
  
Ryou pushed Bakura off him "Yeah, its wonderful," he said sarcastically and turned around to leave.  
  
Bakura was furious now: "What's your problem, it's like you want me back in the shadow realm!!"  
  
Ryou turned around: "I DO want you back in the shadow realm!! When you're here! You make my life hell!!!!"  
  
.........................................  
What have I done?  
You seem to move uneasy...  
.........................................  
  
Bakura grabbed the closest object possible, a vase, and threw it at Ryou where it shattered at his feet: "THEN MAYBE I SHOULD GO BACK... AT LEAST THERE WON'T BE A CERTAIN FRIGGIN' HIKARI!!!!!"  
  
Ryou: "Knock yourself out, I never want to see you again," with that he marched upstairs and slammed the door to his bedroom. He fell back on his bed and listened.  
  
Bakura was downstairs throwing everything he could reach to the ground, shouting in a language Ryou couldn't understand. Finally the wreckage stopped and the house was quite.  
  
Bakura stripped off his shirt and plopped onto the couch. Grabbing the remote, he angrily flipped through the channels.  
  
Ryou rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. He knew he hurt Bakura, all the time. He was the reason Bakura was sent to the shadows. Bakura did make life hell for him, always would, always will.  
  
/Ah but your forgetting all the times he protected you/ a nasty voice said in his head.  
  
Ryou got up. /Maybe its time for another bath/  
  
.................................  
Every time I try to fly,  
I fall,  
..................................  
  
He'd thought of taking a 'bath' a lot of times, but he's never actually done it... till now.  
  
...................................  
Without my wings,  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
....................................  
  
Stepping into the bathroom he turned on the taps and waited for the tub to fill. Slowly he raised his head to look at himself in the mirror, a trickle of blood ran down his cheek, not caring much about it, he turned away from his reflection.  
  
/no wonder Bakura hates me so much. I'm pathetic and I have no purpose at all, no one has ever needed me and no one will ever need me.../ he thought and a tear slipped down his face. He brusquely wiped it away; tears reminded him of how weak he was.  
  
............................................................  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby.  
............................................................  
  
Bakura was still downstairs flipping through the channels. The front door banged open. "That you Marik," he called without getting up. A dirty blond teen slid onto the couch next to him: "yep, the one and only." He looked at Bakura's troubled face: "trouble with your Hikari?" Bakura growled. Marik evilly grinned: "awww...wittle Bakura got beat by his Hikari?" he cooed. Bakura grabbed the front of Marik's shirt: "you better shut up or else there will BE trouble."  
Seeing how moody the tombrobber was, Marik shut himself up and watched Taboo without making another comment.  
  
.....................................  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
.....................................  
  
Ryou quietly stripped off his clothing and sank into the still rising tub of warm water. Giving one last sigh, he submerged his head underwater.  
  
..............................................  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this songs my sorry  
..............................................  
  
Downstairs Bakura and Marik were watching people worship in a temple infested with rats. Bakura grinned: "why not just eat the rats..." Marik was about to laugh when water suddenly  
dripped on his head, Looking up he said: "Bakura, you've got a leakage" Bakura looked up  
too: "what the f..."  
  
He ran upstairs: "Ryou! What's going on" he shouted and opened the bathroom door. A flood of water rushed out. "Holy crap..." he whispered. Through the thick steam he looked into the tub.  
  
Bakura: "Ryou!" he screamed and got down to pick his lifeless hikari up. "Marik! Call 911" He  
Shouted frantically. Marik: "Wha?!" Bakura: "Just do it!" he gasped struggling with the body of Ryou.  
  
Marik shrugged, but did as he was told.  
  
Within minutes an ambulance arrived, for Bakura, it seemed like a lifetime.  
  
Paramedics lifted Ryou onto a stretcher and carted him away.  
  
Bakura watched as the ambulance turned the corner and disappeared. Marik gently grabbed his arm and led him into the house. Through their mind connection, Bakura could still feel his lighter half. Slightly relieved he said goodbye to Marik and went upstairs to bed.  
  
.....................................................  
At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away  
.....................................................  
  
Bakura jerked upright suddenly in the middle of the night. He could feel Ryou slowly slip away from him. "No!" he whispered into the darkness. Through their faint connection he heard Ryou whisper one final phrase.  
  
/Please Forgive Me.../  
  
....................................  
Every time I try to fly,  
I fall,  
Without my wings,  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
and every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby.  
.........................................  
..........................................................................  
  
Ef1: Ah yes so ends the life Ryou   
  
Ef2: WHY did you have to KILL him!!  
  
Ef1 shrugs: I just had to...anyways don't forget to review... that's the second part of R&R 


End file.
